It'll Always Be You in the End
by theblondetruth143
Summary: Bella is sick, and Edward won't help her. So she calls Jacob. Will his assistance make her realize her feelings or will she go back to Edward first chance she gets? A/N: Edward is a little more than slightly OC. Team Jacob!
1. Chapter 1

Bella is sick in bed, and Edward refuses to care for her. She calls Jacob, who is there for her through it all. Stars BxE, turns BxJ. Edward and Bella are slightly O.C.

BellaPOV-

When I woke up this morning I felt like I was encountering death. A slow, painful, and sickly death at that. Edward didn't stay overnight last night, even though it was spring break.

I roll over, feeling like I'm going to throw up, grab my phone and dial his number, memorized by heart.

"Hello Bella" he answers in his smooth voice.

"Hi Edward" I croaked out.

"Is everything alright, love?" He asked, in the same tone. Weird, usually he would be freaking out right now. He's been acting weird overall lately though, probably stress of the vampire world.

"No, I feel like I'm going to die."

"I'm very sorry about that, but I can't come right now. I wish I could come back, but we left for Alaska last night, and there is no way I can come back for another two days."

"When were you going to tell me about Alaska?"

"I thought I did, love."

"Don't you 'love' me. You know what? Nevermind. I'll call Jacob"

"No, I'll come back. I'll be right there." He begged. My stomach twisted in a knot, and I felt like I had to throw up.

"Bye Edward." I dropped the phone on my bed and sprinted to the bathroom.

I threw up, and sat with my back against the cold wall for a few minutes before regaining the muscle energy to walk back to my room.

I laid down and dialed Jacobs number. He picked up on the first ring, much faster than Edward did.

"Hey Bells! What's up?" He said cheerily. Guess the pack knew the Cullen's went on vacation, and that put less stress on them. Good, they don't need it. They need sleep.

"Not much, just dying." I said, trying to mimick his cheeriness.

It was silent for a moment, then he said in a much sharper, slightly angry, but more worried tone "What do you mean Isabella?"

I can picture him gripping some kind of table or chair, about to break it in two, so I take a deep breath before answering.

"Don't worry Jake, not really. So release whatever it is you have a death grip on and put on a shirt and some full-length pants-" I go to finish, but he cuts me off laughing.

"You know me too well, Bells." I try to laugh back, but instead it knots my stomach and I run to the bathroom, phone still in hand, and immediately throw up into the toilet. Once I finish, I hear Jake on the other end of the phone, clearly worried.

"Bells! Bella! Bell! Bella! Honey! Bells! Bella! I'm on my way! Bella! Bella! Isabella Marie Swan are you still there? Bella! Answer me"

"Jake…" I manage out.

"Bella, I'm on my way right now. Are you at Charlie's house or…" he drifts off, and I hear the engine of I'm assuming the Rabbit, running top speed in the background.

"Yes, please hurry, I need you."

"Don't worry honey, I'm almost there."

"Thanks Jake" I say, then black out on the bathroom floor.

JacobPOV-

I'm probably breaking the speed limit by a thousand miles an hour, but it gets me to Bella in a much shorter time than I would if I actually stopped at signs and went a normal speed.

I swerve into the Swan's driveway and sprint up to the front door. Unlocked, of course. For a girl who is constantly being chased by vampires, she doesn't take enough safety measures. But that's what I'm here for.

"Bella! Bells!" I yell out, no response. I run up the stairs and check her room, not there either.

She better not have been kidnapped by that dirty bloodsucker.

Just then, I hear a creak from the bathroom and swing open the door. Bella is on the floor in the fetal position, sleeping. I pick her up, and carry her to her bedroom, placing her on the bed.

Once she's put down, I pull up a chair, grab her hand and start to think.

Where's the leech? Or his stupid 'sisters' or idiotic 'brothers'? Heck, even his 'parents' would be better than leaving her alone. That's when it clicked. Sam gave us time off last night because they left town.

Bella stirs and blinks open her big brown eyes. They're rimmed with tears and bloodshot, probably from vomiting.

"Jake?" She whispers, looking at me.

"Hey Bells."

"When'd you get here?"

"Probably ten minutes ago. Why?"

"I feel awful" she says, burying her head into her pillow. I rub her back, and she peeks up. "Jake?" she asks.  
"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming."

"Anything for you Bella, you know that. I love you too much to let you suffer alone. You deserve better than that." I say, putting both her hands in mine.

"Apparently not" she says, wrapping her arms around my neck. Before I even get to register what she just said, she releases and sprints back to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. I follow her straight into the bathroom.

She's dry heaving over the toilet, and I wonder how long it has been since she last ate. I brush her hair away from her face, pulling it together into a ponytail with one hand, rubbing her back with the other.

I continue rubbing her back, despite her 'go away' 'you don't need to see this' 'Jacob!' and others of the sort. I stay there until she's done. She sits back against the wall, closing her eyes. I stand up, fill up a little Dixie cup of water, and hand it to her.

She just opens her eyes and stares at me.

"Bella, please drink it." She obliges, and finishes it.

"Jake, why didn't you leave? You didn't need to see that." She asks, clearly feeling guilty.

"I love you too much to do that. I'll love you no matter what happens." I respond.

She wraps her arms back around my neck and begins sobbing into my collarbone. I rub her back, seems like I'm doing a lot of that today.

"Bells, what's wrong?" I ask, worried about what's upsetting her so much.

"Edward." I grit my teeth.

"What about him?" I say, trying to stay as calm as possible. She pulls away, just enough to look me in the eye and say,

"He left for Alaska last night, without telling me. This morning, when I got sick all he said was that he was sorry, and couldn't come home. It made me realize something."

"What's that something?" I ask. I'm really mad that he did that to her. My Bella. Actually, I might be more upset for Bella than mad at the leech.

"That he's not the right one for me." She said, and I realize what she meant right away.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Sorry, I had a super busy weekend but I'm here now and I'm not moving until I finish at least the next chapter or two. This chapter won't have Bella being sick, more just conversations.**

**Flashback to Chapter 1:**

_"What's that something?" I ask. I'm really mad that he did that to her. My Bella. Actually, I might be more upset for Bella than mad at the leech._

_"That he's not the right one for me." She said, and I realize what she meant right away._

_**JakePOV-**_

Once Bella said that the bloodsucker wasn't the one for her, I sware my heart stopped beating for a second or two.

"What makes you say that?" I ask, just to be sure she has reasons I can use against him.

"You're so much better for me." She said, not moving, chin still on my collarbone, staring behind me.

I turn my head to look at her, and touch her cheek to get her to look at me. She sits a little further back to maintain eye contact.

"Reasons or examples, Bella. I need reasons or examples. Just to make sure you're not just saying this."

"I'm serious Jacob. He's way too overprotective and controlling. You're just the right amount of protective, and not controlling. Edward controls everything I do. What I do, how I act, what my hair looks like, the makeup I wear, my clothes, how I take notes, what I eat, what time I go to bed, and the worst thing he does is control when I'm with you. He'd rather be happy controlling me while I'm miserable, then me be happy while he relaxes. You're much different. Like the light at the end of the tunnel."

This made my heart stop again, she was totally serious. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a soft hug, not wanting her to feel sick again.

"Wow, you are serious." I whispered into her hair.

"Of course I am. That's all HE let me be. I never got to have fun with him like I did with you. Him skipping out on me made me realize this. Both times that is. The first, I was totally miserable until I found you. You made me feel special again. Like I meant something, like I could do something. When he came back, and I took him back, I knew it was a mistake, but I ignored it in infatuation. I just loved the idea of forever young. But I realized in the past week or two that with you, I am forever young. Being a vampire would make me appear forever young, but I would feel almost 80 like I do now with him. With you, I get all the benefits of being human, but the feeling of youngness because you have that happy vibe. Since all the Cullen's are in Alaska now, I can actually confess this without the fear of anyone overhearing. Well, except Charlie but he's at work, and would be overjoyed to hear this." She said, staring straight into my eyes.

"I don't think you know exactly how much that means to me. That I made you happy this whole time. That it was actually always me. I feel like flying right now, and I would if you weren't sick. I want you to know that. I'll be here until the end, whenever you need me, no exceptions. That is a fact to the ultimate extremes of my power. I will never control you, but you can control me. Whatever you need, I'll do it. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan." I say, staring straight back into her deep chocolate eyes, which are finally sparkling again.

"I love you too, Jacob Black. And I have a little something to say." She said, the last part shyly.

"…what?"

"I don't feel sick anymore."

"Really! Wow. I guess it was food poisoning then….are you sure? Let me take your temperature!" I say, grabbing the thermometer. I take her temperature, and lo and behold the temperature is gone.

"Bella this is great!"

"You know what would be even better?" She asked.

"I actually don't." I respond, standing up with her still in my arms.

"If you would be my boyfriend." She asked, throwing out the perfect puppy dog eyes. They're too adorable not to have a little fun with.

"I'm not sure I can do that, but I can do something better." I say teasingly, but I can see the hurt in her eyes until she picks up on the teasing.

"And what would that something better be?"

"Remember what I told you about imprinting?"

"WHAT! You imprinted on someone and didn't tell me! You jerk!" She says, trying to jump out of my arms.

"No, Bells. I imprinted on you. I lied when I told you that I didn't imprint. Remember in the garage? Yeah, I lied. I imprinted on you." I said.

"So…you won't be my boyfriend, but you'll be my imprint? How does that work?" She asked, confused.

"I'll be both. I'll be your everything, as long as you promise to be mine."

"I'd kiss you right now, but I don't want you to get whatever traces of sickness I have." She said

"I don't get sick, wolf thing, remember?" I ask with a lopsided grin.

"Perfect." She whispered, and kissed me.

Our first kiss as an official couple lasted a minute or two before Bella pulled away.

"Can we go down to La Push?" she asked

"Of course m'lady." I respond, laughing.

"Perfect! Just let me go get dressed." She said, running off to her room. I ran my fingers through my hair, shook my head, and walked down the stairs to wait for Bella.

**That's all for Chapter 2. I've never had food poisoning, so I'm not exactly sure if that's something that comes and goes in a few hours. Oh well, I declare writer's freedom! Yay!**

**Is it weird that the last chapter the only song I listened to while writing was "More Than This" by One Direction, and now the only song I listened to writing this chapter was "Sweet Serendipity" by Lee DeWyze? They're both very good motivators.**

**Listen to them while you review! Please review!**


End file.
